


Bedtime Stories

by SandyLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyLovesDestiel/pseuds/SandyLovesDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the way they looked at each other, the way they would meet each other's eyes and stay there longer than necessary. In the videos she noticed the way their bodies were gravitated toward each other. If Castiel moved then Dean, she discovered his name in the writings at the back of a faded photograph, moved and vice versa. Like gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the names Octavia and Lincoln is from the series The 100 now hush

"Goodnight, Octavia," her mother whispered, kissing her sweetly on her forehead.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?" she asked, her voice small and high-pitched.

Her mother laughed.

"Of course, baby, but after that you have to go to sleep, okay?"

Octavia nodded vigorously which made her mother smiled as she went to lie on the bed beside her, stroking her shiny brown locks lovingly.

"Hmmm… let's see, what story would you like to hear tonight?"

The little girl thought long and hard, biting her lip adorably before looking up at her mother and said: "I don't know, mommy, you pick!"

Her mother chuckled, kissing her daughter's head and began, her voice soothing and quiet, meant to lure her daughter to sleep:

"It is said that in this house, before you and I and your father moved in, once lived two people who were completely in love with each other."

"Oh, oh! They were princes and princesses who got married and lived happily ever after!"

Her mother laughed. "No, baby, they were no princes or princesses but two sweet, nice and kind gentlemen who loved each other and decided to move in together."

Octavia's face crinkled up in confusion. "But how can two men love each other mommy?"

"Why can't they, baby? They're human, they love, why shouldn't they be able to love each other?" she questioned Octavia gently, watching as her daughter's lower lip stuck out which meant she was thinking hard about something.

She waited patiently.

Finally, her daughter nodded decidedly." You're right. They can. There's nothing wrong with that."

The woman smiled down at her daughter, a feeling of pride swelled up inside her chest. "That's right, baby, shall mommy continue the story?"

Nod, nod, nod.

"They were loved by many and hated by many for their choice of partner. You see, Octavia, back then, people weren't as accepting as we are now of people who are gay, that's when two people of the same sex love each other. They shunned them and were disgusted by them and considered them as the banes of the Earth."

"Well, that's not very nice," Octavia commented, crossing her arms defiantly.

"It sure isn't. So, after they've moved into the town for a short period of time, people started talking. They said that one of the two men, the one with brown hair and blue eyes, was the son of one of the most successful businessmen in the country and that he ran away with a son of some ordinary mechanic who lost his wife in a fire and now spent most of his day drinking and gambling. Now, seeing as the couple has made both friends and enemies - "

"Their enemies called the blue-eyed man's father and told him where they were!" she chirped in excitedly but then as realization sunk in, the smile she had on her face melted off.

"That's right, baby, someone told their secret and the blue-eyed man's father came for him. They didn't give up without a fight, they struggled against the men in black suits with all their might until the car drove away, taking one half of a whole away. Even some of the townspeople fought with them but to no avail.

"And so, they were separated and the man left behind, his eyes were said to be the color of emerald green that reflected specks of gold in the sunlight and his hair a darker the color of leaves in autumn, stayed behind and carried on with his life but he never talked to any of his neighbours anymore and was seldom seen leaving the house. Until one day, he just up and left without a trace. The house sat there, abandoned, until one day your father set his eyes on it and tracked the owner down to make a deal."

"So daddy's met them then, huh mommy?" Octavia suddenly became excited, her eyes alight.

"Yes, baby, he has."

"What were they like, mommy? Did you ever asked him? Did you did you did you?"

Her mother laughed. "He said that the green-eyed man was… rough around the edges but altogether a very nice guy."

The little girl's mouth rounded into an O and she asked:

"So did the blue-eyed man ever met his prince again, mommy?"

"Why do you say that he's his prince?" Her mother smiled down at her.

"Because he sounds dreamy," she said instantly, grinning widely, making her mother laugh.

"He sure does, doesn't he, baby?" Nod, nod, nod. "But no, I don't think he ever did. Your father never asked him because we didn't know much about them back then. It was through some of their old stuff that they left behind that we knew them. Did you know that most of the furniture in this house still belongs to them? Your father got it all for an amazingly low price."

"Why is that, mommy?"

"It's a complicated situation, baby, someday I'll show you their stuff and you can tell me what you make of all of it." She said, rubbing her daughter's head. "Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow, missy."

"Yes, mommy…" Sullenly, the little girl snuggled under her covers as her mom went to the door to turn off the lights. " 'Night, mommy," she said with a little wave.

" 'Night sweetie."

<><><><><><><><><>

In the end, her mother never showed her what was left of their stuff. It must have slipped both of their minds and they never once mentioned the story again and whenever she thought back of when she was only a child, listening to her mother's voice as she told her stories of unknown sources, some made up some retelling of tales, all that she remembered was how enchanting those tales were, never of how they actually went.

Time after time, Octavia grew up into a beautiful and talented woman. She met a man that loved her and considered her his whole world and they were the only thing that mattered in this messed up world according to Octavia.

That was before the drafting.

Lincoln's birthday was called.

And so he left, leaving her behind with a small diamond ring on her finger acting as a promise of his return and their future happiness. It seemed so far away.

She had heard stories from her friends, passed down from their mothers or just plain gossip, that most men who came back from the war were never the same ever again. Families left in shambles, engagements broken off, friends became strangers,... And so she wept.

She moved back into her parents' house and stayed there for months until the day when Lincoln was due back drew nearer and nearer. Octavia was beside herself with fear. What if he never comes back. What if he dies on the battlefield only days away from his return. What if what if what if.

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" She called out, pushing from her place at the desk and came to open the door. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm sorry for barging in on you like this but my name's Castiel Novak. I used to live here," the man in front of her spoke, his voice low and gravelly.

"Umm, hi." Blue eyes and brown hair. "How can I help you?"

"Well, this might come across as an odd request but I was wondering if I could take a tour of the house. I miss the old place quite a bit and just wanted to take a trip down memory lane."

Octavia, as suspicion was in her nature, eyed him up and down, noticing his greying hair and the bags under his eyes and the very fine, sleek black car that stood proudly behind him in the glaring sunlight and the way he held himself, assured of his position yet slightly hunched in his oversized beige trenchcoat. She also noticed him wind-blown brown hair, which was odd since he obviously arrived in a car, and crystal clear blue eyes.

Brown hair and blue eyes.

It couldn't be.

"Uhh, sure, come in," she said, stepping aside for him to come in.

Glancing beyond the door over his shoulder, she noticed that he was alone and was probably around fifty or something so she could probably take him out if he tries anything funky.

Closing the door, she turned around to see him let his eyes wander all over the newly painted walls of her house and the pictures hung there. They lingered on the couch and the old wooden table that to this day, still stood steadily upon its four feet. She saw his lips curved into a small secret smile.

She was about to clear her throat and say something but he beat her to the punch.

"You kept some of the furniture," he remarked, glancing at her.

"Yeah, uhh, my parents didn't see the point of throwing perfectly good furniture away, you know. You guys left almost everything in perfect condition. Some wore out but some of them survived."

He didn't even pretend to act surprised that she knew his story, just nodded. Or at least she thought she knew, the details got a little blurry with time.

They continued their journey going through the house in silence with him leading the way and her trailing behind, watching his every movement. For a guy who was inside someone else's house, well, now it is, he sure seemed unselfconscious of himself.

When they reached the kitchen, something about it made him smile one of those secret smiles of his again and if she stared hard enough, she swore she could have saw tears pooling in his eyes. But she didn't and it was probably just a ludicrous thought.

He made his way to the stairs and she, as his shadow, moved along with him. For a moment she thought he was going to make his way up the steps but he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up with sad, nostalgic eyes.

"Aren't you going to go up?" she asked him after a moment, unable to stand the stillness in the room.

"Uhh, no, I don't think there's anything for me up there," he replied, not meeting her eyes and kept his head low. "Is this your parents?" He asked suddenly, pointing to a framed photo hung along the wall up the stairs.

"Yeah, they are. They actually should be here right now but they're on this vacation to 'renew their romance' or whatever the hell they called it. So…"

"They look very happy," he said, giving her a genuine smile.

"They are."

After a moment longer of them both staring at the photo of her parents on their honeymoon, arms wrapped around each other looking at the camera and smiling widely, the blue-eyed man, or rather, Castiel, told her that it was probably time that he took his leave.

She nodded and quietly escorted him to the door.

"It was nice meeting you, uhhh - "

"Octavia," she told him, her voice nigh above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, my courtesies seem to have alluded me today."

"No, no, it's fine," she waved him off. "But uhhh, if it's not too intrusive, might I ask a question?"

Castiel considered it for a moment before nodding.

"Did you ever see him again?"

A pause.

"No, I never did."

"Oh," she got out. "Did you ever stop loving him?"

At this, he laughed and shook his head. "Oh, my dear Octavia, I don't think you can ever stop loving a person. Once you've started, it's really… hard, nearly impossible, to stop."

"Then why did you never - "

"It's a complicated situation," he said and she nodded.

After that, they bid their farewell and went their separate ways.

Later that week when her parents returned home from their trip, she asked her mom about the things they left behind.

For the rest of the time she had to wait until Lincoln's return, she spent going through their photos and their home videos. She felt pretty intrusive to be reading their letters to each other so she left them alone but the more she looked at their photographs the more profound their love for each other was to her.

It was the way they looked at each other, the way they would meet each other's eyes and stay there longer than necessary. In the videos she noticed the way their bodies were gravitated toward each other. If Castiel moved then Dean, she discovered his name in the writings at the back of a faded photograph, moved and vice versa. Like gravity.

So when Lincoln returned home safe and sound, she had leapt into his strong arms, held onto him so tight it must have hurt and cried her heart out.

It seemed like life was finally getting better.

But then it got worse.

He had nightmares, he behaved strangely, he cried sometimes and he pushed her away. He said he didn't love her anymore. They fought.

He was broken.

He wouldn't accept her help, He wouldn't let her in. He shut her out. Slept on the couch, drank too much liquor, puked into the toilet, had panic attacks. He refused her help.

He didn't love her anymore, he'd repeat over and over again. He had stopped loving her long ago. He planned on leaving her.

_"Oh, my dear Octavia, I don't think you can ever stop loving a person. Once you've started, it's really… hard, nearly impossible, to stop."_

She cried, she shouted, she screamed, she threw back at him as hard as he did her. She wanted to leave, she wanted to give up, to slam the door in his face and leave it all behind.

But in the end she never left his side. She took it all. She hung on. She kept the ring on her finger and never took a step back from him. She locked him in their bathroom when he packed his bags and tried to leave. She communicated with him through screaming matches through the door until both of them were tired and hurt and full of pain.

And then he cried.

She opened the bathroom door and came in.

This time, he didn't resist her. Instead, he drew her in, hung onto her and wept and wept and wept and wept, saying sorry over and over and over as she held him.

They got married after a year or so, after everything was somewhat back to the way they were.

Three years passed and they became a family with a beautiful little boy.

Twenty something years down the road, on one relaxing day, Octavia was sitting on the front porch enjoying the smell of fresh air in the morning when she remembered about Castiel and "his prince" Dean and decided to take a shot at finding out what happened to them afterwards.

She made contact with Dean Winchester's son: Ben Winchester.

After the fall-out, Dean continued living at the house for several years before receiving a phone call from his brother asking Dean to rejoin him with his life on the road. He accepted. They ran into Lisa Braeden, one of Dean's old fling and went out together for a drink. The spark was there and it ignited again after all of these years and some time later, they got married, had a son and lived relatively happily until they passed away.

As for Castiel, he became president of his father's company after he died of a heart attack. The year of Castiel's father's demise was two years after Dean and Lisa's wedding, around the same time he went over to her house and took that tour.

Complications. They sure were funny little things weren't they.

_"Did you ever see him again?"_

_"No, I never did."_

He never did. But he knew about him, probably went to his house to see how he was doing, too. Castiel left Dean to have a good life with a woman he loved even though he never stopped loving him. Octavia doubted Dean ever stopped loving Castiel. It was funny the way things turned out.

A real life fairytale. Albeit, not a very happy one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS MAKES ME SWOON <333333333


End file.
